Corrien z Dworu Wiatru
by LaurieJanuary
Summary: Corrien Shiroyama, Trzeci Oficer Szóstego Oddziału, partnerka Izuru Kiry, Królowa Zmierzchu... Tak wiele imion, lecz kim jest naprawdę? Zbiór miniaturek związany z alternatywną wersją historii mojej OC. Poznajcie Corrie z nieco innej strony.
1. Lisów nikt nie kocha

Oryginalna wersja historii Corrie zaczyna się kilka miesięcy przed początkiem akcji "Bleacha", zaś sama główna bohaterka pochodzi z innego świata. Jednak z czasem powstała druga, alternatywna wersja będąca dużo bardziej osadzona w klimacie mangi. Przede wszystkim Corrie trafia do Seireitei trzydzieści lat wcześniej z Rukongai, zaś Dwór Wiatru jest bardziej powiązany z shinigami, niż by pewnie tego chcieli. Na napisanie całej historii nie mam czasu przy tylu projektach, więc postanowiłam przy okazji kilku innych wyzwaniach zapisać ją jako powiązane ze sobą historyjki z różnych punktów historii Corrie.

Na pierwszy ogień coś o liskach :)

* * *

Od kilku chwil wpatrywała się w śpiącą dziewczynę, która teraz wydawała się dużo drobniejsza i niewinniejsza niż na co dzień. A może to kwestia tego, w jakim stanie zasnęła? Czerwone od alkoholu policzki, luźne kosmyki, które uciekły spod zielonej wstążki, przytulona do poduszki jak do ostatniej deski ratunku. Może chociaż miała dobre sny. Tego Rangiku życzyła jej z całego serca.

Była zaskoczona, gdy zobaczyła ją tego wieczoru w swoich drzwiach. I to w takim stanie. Pozorna wściekłość tylko ukrywała bezbrzeżny smutek i Rangiku doskonale wiedziała, kto doprowadził Corrie do takiego stanu.

– Nienawidzę go. – Usłyszała na powitanie. – Nienawidzę go z całego serca.

Rangiku nie widziała nic zabawnego w grze, którą Gin prowadził z Corrie, a której stawką był jego porucznik. Uwielbiał drażnić się z Shiroyamą, przestał nawet zwracać uwagę na to, jak dziewczyna się do niego odnosi, ba! wydawał się tym jeszcze bardziej rozbawiony.

Tego wieczoru schemat był ten sam. Corrie miała spędzić czas z Kirą, którego Ichimaru zatrzymał w biurze. Wymiana zdań i dopięcie swego przez Gina.

Pogłaskała śpiącą po brązowych kosmykach. Niewiele mogła zrobić. Może była już przyzwyczajona do pokrętnego charakteru Ichimaru, że nie potrafiła go powstrzymać przed ingerowaniem w związek tej dwójki.

– Gin, co ty robisz tym dzieciakom? – Westchnęła do siebie.

Pamiętała te dni wspólnie spędzone w Rukongai, gdy wychodził, nic nie mówiąc. Już wtedy miał skłonność do zabawy innymi, a ona dała się w to wciągnąć do tego stopnia, że poszła za nim aż do Seireitei. Gdy tak o tym myślała, dochodziła do wniosku, że niewiele o nim wie. Mimo to nie potrafiła przeciąć tej więzi. A może nie chciała.

– Dlaczego on mu na to zawsze pozwala? – zapytała ze złością Corrie po drugiej czarce sake. – To nasze życie prywatne. Ichimaru nie powinien mieć tam wstępu.

Rangiku trochę rozumiała Kirę, znała ten czar, któremu trudno było się oprzeć. Dla chłopaka dowódca był osobą, która uratowała mu życie, do tego autorytetem. Jak ona dał się zdominować temu lisowi. Corrie miała prawo tego nie rozumieć. Od początku pałała niechęcią do Gina.

Może dlatego, że byli podobni. Rangiku odkryła to całkiem niedawno i trochę przypadkiem. Uśmiech dziewczyny zawsze był promienny, rzadko widywała ją przygnębioną czy poddenerwowaną. Dokuczała Shuuheiowi, gasiła Renjiego, nie bała się stawiać Ikkaku, a to wszystko robiła z wdziękiem, którego wielu jej zazdrościło. Nigdy też się nie skarżyła.

Tamtego dnia Kira również nie pojawił się na wyznaczone spotkanie, choć mieli spędzić ten czas wspólnie nad rzeką. Corrie jak zwykle nie piła zbyt wiele, dokazywała jak zawsze. Dopiero gdy panowie pod wpływem sake zaczęli wskakiwać do zimnej jeszcze rzeki, nieco ucichła. Początkowo Rangiku nie zwracała na nią uwagi, ale kiedy w końcu spojrzała na nią, zobaczyła całkiem inną osobę – opuszczoną, małą dziewczynkę bliską łez. Nie zdążyła jednak nic powiedzieć, bo Corrie zorientowała się, że jest obserwowana i znów się uśmiechnęła. Na pytanie o samopoczucie odparła, że wszystko jest w porządku. To wtedy Rangiku dostrzegła to podobieństwo. Oboje nikomu nie pokazywali swojego prawdziwego oblicza. Nawet najbliższym.

Zastanawiało ją, czy Kira również to dostrzegł. W końcu ten chłopak nie miał zbyt wielu znajomych i wydawało się, że mu to pasuje. Jego relacja z Corrie była dość sporym zaskoczeniem, choć od początku to dziewczyna inicjowała spotkania. Mimo to dogadywali się. Przyjemnie było patrzeć, jak rodzi się pomiędzy nimi to szczere i niewinne uczucie. Rangiku trochę im tego zazdrościła i przez to tym bardziej była zła na Gina, że próbuje im to odebrać. Czy naprawdę był takim psychopatą, za jakiego wszyscy go mieli?

* * *

Kirze było naprawdę przykro, że to wszystko tak wyszło. Znowu. Wcale więc się nie zdziwił, że Corrie unikała go przez kilka kolejnych dni. Owszem, to kapitan jak zwykle ją zdenerwował, ale sam też nie był bez winy. Mógł być bardziej asertywny wobec dowódcy – oboje mu to ciągle powtarzali – i jakoś przerwać tę wymianę zdań. Tylko jak zwykle nie potrafił z jakiś głupich powodów. Nie umiał postawić się własnemu kapitanowi ani uspokoić wybuchu ukochanej. Sam był sobie winien.

Gdzieś w kącie głowy narodziła się myśl, że Corrie może go zostawić i byłoby to dobre rozwiązanie. Przede wszystkim dla niej. Nie do końca rozumiał, co ona w nim w ogóle widzi. Miał więcej wad niż zalet, do tego taka dziewczyna jak ona mogła zainteresować się każdym. Zresztą widział, jak dobrze dogaduje się z innymi mężczyznami z ich paczki. Gdy tak dokazywała Hisagiemu, czuł zazdrość, bo porucznik Dziewiątki zdawał się lubić te pogonie za Shiroyamą i bezkarne wygrażanie jej bez konsekwencji gorszych niż łaskotki.

To nie tak, że nie kochał Corrie. Przy niej czuł się doceniany i wyjątkowy, nie chciał się nią dzielić z innymi. Tylko jakoś nie potrafił tego udowodnić, gdy do wszystkiego zaczynał mieszać się kapitan.

– A ty co tu tak sam siedzisz, Izuru?

Jak zwykle nie usłyszał jego wejścia i podskoczył jak oparzony, gdy Ichimaru odezwał się tuż nad jego uchem. Uwielbiał tak go straszyć.

– Nie pogodziłeś się jeszcze z Corrien-chan? – zapytał pogodnie Gin.

Nie używał jej imienia, gdy była w pobliżu. Nie znosiła tej bezpośredniości w jego głosie, więc był jedyną osobą, która mogła używać jedynie jej nazwiska. Jednak gdy o niej rozmawiał, nie żałował sobie.

Kira tylko pokręcił głową. O tej porze zwykle jedli wspólnie obiad u niej bądź w jakiejś knajpie, gdy miała za dużo pracy, by zdążyć coś przygotować.

– To niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. Nie wolno się długo na siebie gniewać.

Ten pogodny ton i szeroki uśmiech zdawały się kpić. Kira chciałby, naprawdę chciałby powiedzieć mu, że to jego wina i wymóc choć odrobinę poczucia winy, ale nie potrafił. Wolał wziąć to na siebie. Nic nie odpowiedział.

– Nie tęsknisz za nią, Izuru? A może już jej nie kochasz? Co, Izuru?

– Kocham – odpowiedział cicho.

– No to leć do niej, Izuru. Jestem pewny, że już się nie gniewa i chętnie zje z tobą deser, bo na obiad pewnie już nie zdążycie.

Wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę. Jakiś złośliwy głosik mówił mu właśnie, żeby zostawił to tak, jak jest i nie słuchał Ichimaru. Jednak Gin nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić.

– Izuru, czemu ja cię tu jeszcze widzę? – zapytał ze zniecierpliwieniem w głosie.

– Już idę, kapitanie.

Wstał i ruszył na poszukiwanie Corrie. Znalazł ją wraz z innymi w jednej z ich miejscówek. Śmiała się radośnie z jakiejś opowieści Matsumoto.

– Kto tu się wreszcie raczył pojawić? – odezwał się Renji.

Po chwili Kira został sam z Corrie, która przyglądała mu się z nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Przeprosić? Za siebie? Za kapitana?

– Nic nie mów – odezwała się pierwsza.

Przytuliła się do niego, więc nie widział bólu w jej oczach na myśl, że przyszedł tylko dlatego, że Ichimaru tak mu powiedział.

* * *

Rangiku miała swoiste de javu. Jednak tym razem na jej łóżku zwinięty w kłębek spał Kira. Przeklinała Gina za każdym razem, gdy widziała tego chłopaka. Nie minął jeszcze miesiąc od ucieczki Aizena z Seireitei, a Kira stał się cieniem samego siebie. Gdyby nie Corrie, pewnie zamknąłby się całkowicie we własnym świecie. Schudł, zbladł, pod oczami zagościły głębokie cienie.

Była tylko nieco zdziwiona, gdy zobaczyła go wieczorem na progu swojego mieszkania. Kilka miesięcy temu tak samo przecież przyszła Corrie. Pod złością kłębił się smutek, którego nie mogła znieść u żadnego z tej dwójki. Byli młodzi i zakochani, powinni przejmować się tylko sobą.

– Nie zasługuję na nią. – Usłyszała na powitanie.

Od czasu zdrady wielokrotnie razem pili. Często zabierali jeszcze Shuuheia, który też potrzebował wsparcia, choć mógł twierdzić, że jest inaczej. Dziś jednak byli tylko we dwoje. Szósty Oddział przejął wartę, więc Corrie nie mogła się zerwać choćby na chwilę. Nie w tych warunkach.

– Męczy się ze mną – przyznał po którejś kolejnej porcji sake. – Powinna być szczęśliwa, to jej nie dotyczy. Tylko ją krzywdzę.

Nie chciał, żeby Corrie go takim widziała. Nie chciał, żeby ciągle wyciągała do niego dłoń. Przecież był tylko porzuconą zabawką. Gdyby nie on, nie miałaby tylu problemów. Nie musiałaby się zapracowywać na śmierć.

– A co jeśli nie jest ze mną szczęśliwa?

Rangiku przeraziło, że spodziewała się tego pytania. Więc i on dostrzegł, że Corrie nie do końca jest z nimi szczera, a Gin zrobił mu takie pranie mózgu, że praktycznie w nic już nie wierzył.

– Ona cię kocha, głupku – szepnęła, głaszcząc jasne włosy śpiącego chłopaka. – Nie powinieneś w to wątpić.

Po raz kolejny przeklinała Gina za to, co zrobił tej dwójce. Oboje ledwo się trzymali i udawali, że potrafią żyć po tym, co się stało. Corrie znów musiała podjąć walkę. Czy była skazana na przegraną? Czy tajemnice ich całkiem pożrą? Nie była pewna.

Usłyszała ciche pukanie i nieco się zdziwiła. Było już po północy, o tej porze nie spodziewała się gości. A jednak na progu stała Corrie. Wydawała się zmęczona.

– Jest w sypialni. Śpi. – Uśmiechnęła się Rangiku, wpuszczając ją do środka.

W milczeniu obserwowała, jak Corrie przysiada na chwilę na brzegu łóżka i z czułością gładzi jasne włosy. Było w tym geście coś rozpaczliwego, co widziała u Gina, gdy wychodził od niej po ostatniej wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Usłyszała wtedy te same słowa.

– Zasługujesz na coś lepszego niż lis – szepnęła Corrie.

Rangiku wiedziała, że dziewczyna mówi o sobie. Pogłaskała ją po włosach w geście pocieszenia.

– Powinnam iść – odezwała się po chwili Shiroyama. – Dziękuję, Rangiku-san.

– Nie martw się.

Jeszcze długo po wyjściu dziewczyny myślała o tym wszystkim. Gin starał się trzymać wszystkich na dystans, Corrie bała się stracić akceptację. Zakładali lisie maski, uważając, że nikt ich nie pokocha. Jak bardzo się mylili.


	2. Strażnik i królowa

Dwór Wiatru dla mnie samej wciąż jest zagadką. Zarówno ten z historii podstawowej, jak i z alternatywy, ale powoli układam kolejne elementy. Pewnie osoby, które czytały "A potem upadły Niebiosa: Dwie królowe" nie będą zaskoczone. Ot taki zwrot wypadków.

* * *

Taka smutna. Ilekroć ją widział, zawsze było w niej coś, co potrafił określić tylko w ten sposób. Smutek i samotność. Jej piękne, zielone oczy były matowe, nie lśniły jak u innych panien w jej wieku, minę zawsze przybierała obojętną i wyniosłą, choć widział, że to maska nałożona siłą przez jej pozycję. Tak naprawdę była pusta w środku.

Początkowo nawet nie wiedział, że ta dziewczyna istnieje. Córka Shiroyamów nie pokazywała się na oficjalnych uroczystościach czy przyjęciach, całe życie spędzała w posiadłości rodu, nie znając innego życia. To miało ją przygotować do wykonania zadania, do którego się urodziła. Tylko to się liczyło.

Pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie. Akurat wykradł się z posiadłości na przechadzkę. W murze otaczającym rezydencję Shiroyamów znalazł wyrwę, z której postanowił skorzystać. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli go ktoś przyłapie, nie zostanie ukarany. Właśnie dlatego wszedł do ogrodów.

Siedziała w trawie pod wiecznie kwitnącą wiśnią. Śliczna dziewczynka w błękitnym kimonie z monem rodu na piersi i smutnymi oczami. Bardzo podobna do Yuto-sana, choć nie przypominał sobie, aby Shiroyamowie mieli córkę.

– Witaj – odezwał się.

Dziewczynka spłoszyła się i zerwała nieco niezdarnie z miejsca, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować wobec obcego chłopaka.

– Nie bój się. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Jak masz na imię?

Przez chwilę wahała się, rozważając ucieczkę i zawołanie kogoś na pomoc, ale w końcu odpowiedziała cichym, spokojnym głosem:

– Nazywam się Corrien Shiroyama, jestem córką Yuto Shiroyamy.

– Ładnie, choć nie słyszałem, żeby Yuto-san miał córkę.

– Jestem mało ważnym członkiem rodu. Nie ma powodu, by o mnie wspominać.

– Corrien, wracaj do środka. – Usłyszeli kobietę, która zmieszała się na widok młodzieńca. –Ato-sama, co panicz tu robi? Corrien, ukłoń się natychmiast i nie przynoś swej rodzinie wstydu.

Szarpnęła dziewczynką, która w popłochu wykonała polecenie, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co zrobiła źle.

– Midori-san, nie ma powodu robić zamieszania. Wyszedłem na spacer. Corrien prawdopodobnie mnie nie skojarzyła. To nasze pierwsze spotkanie.

– Proszę wybaczyć. Ta dziewczyna nadal wykazuje się bezczelnością i ignorancją. Żadne nauki do niej nie docierają.

– W porządku. Nic się nie stało.

Dopiero wtedy dowiedział się, że ta smutna dziewczyna jest przyszłą konkubiną jego brata, Shizumo, a także potomkinią legendarnej Królowej Zmierzchu, przez którą ród Shiroyama został wygnany z Seireitei. To dlatego odcinano ją od życia społecznego Dworu Wiatru. W jej życiu ważny był tylko jeden moment – złożona przysięga wierności swemu władcy. Potem zaś zostanie umieszczona w przygotowanym dla niej skrzydle i zapomniana.

Było mu jej żal. Ciotka Midori traktowała ją tak szorstko, nigdy nie pochwaliła ani jednym słowem. To przykre. Widział, jak bardzo Corrien pragnie odrobiny akceptacji. Chyba właśnie dlatego tak często ją odwiedzał. Była szczęśliwa, że w końcu ktoś poświęca jej czas. Miała taki piękny uśmiech, a blask w jej oczach warty był wszelkich narzekań Shizumo, żeby przestał się nią interesować, bo nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. Nie zamierzał jednak słuchać. Przychodził do niej tak często, jak tylko mógł, opowiadał o różnych rzeczach i sprawiał, że się uśmiechała.

Martwił się o nią. Wczoraj po raz pierwszy uczestniczyła w festiwalu i była tym dość zaaferowana, a słyszał, że inne rody nie przyjęły jej obecności zbyt dobrze. Wszyscy powtarzali, że jest Królową Zmierzchu i ma się nie zbliżać. Musiało ją to zaboleć, więc postanowił sprawdzić, jak się czuje i jakoś pocieszyć.

– Midori-sama – usłyszał za shoji niepewny głos Corrien – kim była Królowa Zmierzchu?

– Jesteś zbyt rozgadana – zrugała ją ciotka. – Nie przystoi córce rodu Shiroyama i członkini Dworu tyle mówić.

Odpowiedzi nie usłyszał, ale podejrzewał, że Corrien cichutko przeprosiła za swoje pytanie. Według Shiroyamów nie musiała o niczym wiedzieć, a za ciekawość po prostu ją karano.

Rozsunął shoji, mówiąc:

– Ja też chętnie posłuchałbym o Królowej Zmierzchu.

Corrien opadła w ukłonie i nie podnosiła się, czekając na pozwolenie. Midori również się skłoniła, lecz krócej.

– Ato-sama, nie powinien panicz wchodzić do pokoju Corrien. To nie przystoi – powiedziała z szacunkiem.

– Opowie nam pani tę historię? – zapytał uprzejmie.

Usiadł na podłodze naprzeciw Corrie, która nadal się nie podniosła. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Podnieś się, Corrien – powiedział łagodnie. – Nie musisz być spięta w mojej obecności.

– Oczywiście, Ato-sama.

Usiadła, ale nie podniosła na niego spojrzenia. Znowu się speszyła, a obecność Midori nie pozwalała mu na przekonanie dziewczyny do swobodniejszego zachowania. Kobieta krążyła wokół podopiecznej niczym sęp nad ofiarą i bezlitośnie wytykała jej błędy.

– Królową Zmierzchu nazywa się bezpośrednią przodkinię rodu Shiroyama, która uczestniczyła w wojnie przeciwko shinigamim. Swój przydomek zawdzięcza mocy swojego Szponu. Mówi się, że była jednym z najlepszych szermierzy i niezwykle silnym wojownikiem, a do tego świetnym taktykiem, dzięki któremu kilka bitew należało do Wygnanych Rodów. Niestety, w wojnie zginęli wszyscy jej najbliżsi. Sama posłała ich w boje, które okazały się być ostatnimi dla nich. Stąd przekonanie, że to ona przyniosła im śmierć, choć to nie jedyny powód jej złej sławy. Drugim była skuteczność w walce. Nie było przeciwnika, który uszedłby z życiem, stając przeciwko niej. Wojnę jednak przegraliśmy, natomiast wyniszczony ród Shiroyama został objęty opieką przez ród Kazemichi, do którego należą Shizumo-sama i Ato-sama. – Ukłoniła się w stronę młodzieńca.

– Podobno Królowa Zmierzchu również miała na imię Corrien – odezwał się Ato. – Ale ja tam nie wierzę, żeby to miało komukolwiek przynieść nieszczęście. – Uśmiechnął się do Corrie, która na ułamek sekundy podniosła na niego spojrzenie.

Przybliżył się do niej i delikatnym ruchem uniósł jej podbródek tak, żeby na niego spojrzała. Zarumieniła się lekko nienawykła do takich gestów. Nie odwróciła jednak wzroku, przez parę sekund topiąc się w jego zielonym, łagodnym spojrzeniu.

– Ty nie jesteś Królową Zmierzchu – powiedział poważnie. – Nieważne, co mówią inni. Jeśli się za kogoś poświęca życie, to jest to wyraz największej miłości, jaką można dać drugiej osobie i nie ma w tym nic złego.

–Ato-sama – odezwała się Midori. – Powinien panicz już iść. Corrien nie skończyła jeszcze swoich ćwiczeń, a z pewnością na panicza czekają dużo ważniejsze obowiązki niż ta dziewczyna.

– Obowiązki poczekają, Midori-san. Nie bądź wobec Corrien aż tak surowa. Jestem przekonany, że daje z siebie wszystko i ród Shiroyama nie będzie się za nią wstydzić, gdy pośle po nią mój brat.

A ten moment był bliski. Przygotowania do uroczystości były już na ukończeniu, choć dziewczyna nie była tego świadoma. Jednak gdy myślała o nieuchronnym przeznaczeniu, gasła.

– Chciałabyś zobaczyć świat? – zapytał kilka dni później.

Corrie rozejrzała się nerwowo, czy gdzieś w pobliżu nie czai się ciotka, która od razu wybiłaby jej takie pomysły z głowy.

– Nie bój się, Midori-san tu nie ma. Możesz być szczera.

– Trochę się boję, ale to byłoby przyjemne. Świat zewnętrzny znam tylko z książek, które mi przyniosłeś.

– Też znam świat tylko w granicach Dworu, ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby chociaż jedno z nas mogło zobaczyć resztę. Świat jest taki rozległy.

– Ale są tam shinigami. Co jeśli by nas rozpoznali?

– Wystarczy trzymać się od nich z daleka. Umiesz ukrywać swoje reiatsu, prawda? – Kiwnęła głową. – No to nie ma problemu.

Tej nocy przekonał ją do ucieczki. Wyprowadził potajemnie z rezydencji, otworzył przejście w barierze otaczającej Dwór Wiatru i pozwolił odejść. Nie czekał długo na reakcję brata. Wiedział, że jego działania zostaną od razu zauważone. Shizumo dopadł go już kilka chwil później w asyście straży. Był wściekły.

– Czyś ty kompletnie zdurniał?! – wrzasnął na niego. – Wiesz, co właśnie zrobiłeś?! Chcesz ściągnąć na Soul Society Królową Zmierzchu?! Nałożyć na tego głupca piętno zdrajcy, a potem niech Takeshi wyjaśni mu, co właśnie zrobił – polecił.

– A co z dziewczyną?

– Zostawcie ją. Zginie na pustyni, zanim dotrze do Rukongai.

 _Jesteś tchórzem, Shizumo. Nie wyściubisz nosa poza Dwór, żeby pozostać w tej iluzji władzy, którą niby masz od Króla Dusz. Jesteś nikim. Cóż, byłoby łatwiej poza Dworem upozorować wypadek, a nawet zrzucić winę na mieszkańców Rukongai czy shinigamich. Ale nie szkodzi. Zlekceważyłeś Corrien. Sądzisz, że jest słaba i zginie w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni. Tak się nie stanie. Przez lata hodowałem w niej poczucie własnej wartości, które ty i Shiroyama próbowaliście w niej zdusić. Tyle wystarczy, by zaczęła walczyć o siebie. O to, by żyć, by stać się silniejszą w obawie, że po nią sięgniesz. Pewnego dnia tu wróci. Myślisz, że nie wiem o pieczęci na jej reiatsu, o tym, że musi zostać wzmocniona, bo zaczyna się rozkruszać. I dobrze. Corrien tu wróci. Czy po zemstę czy z innego powodu. Wróci, a pieczęć pęknie, budząc Królową Zmierzchu. A wtedy, mój bracie, czeka cię przykra niespodzianka. Ja mogę poczekać, bo twój los jest już przypieczętowany dzięki małej, niegroźnej Corrien._


	3. Dlaczego

Corrie weszła na teren Dziewiątego Oddziału z teczką w dłoni. Odpowiedziała na pozdrowienia kilku mijanych shinigamich i bez trudu znalazła Hisagiego w redakcji.

– Spałeś w ogóle? – zapytała zamiast powitania.

Uśmiechnął się przelotnie.

– Chciałem skończyć z papierami. I wiem, nie powinienem tak robić. Ty też masz dzisiaj kiepski dzień – zauważył.

Westchnęła ciężko. Z daleka było widać, że coś nie gra, bo do tej pory pomimo sytuacji potrafiła zachować optymizm. A przecież zdrada Aizena ją też uderzyła, może niebezpośrednio, ale dość, by pozostała rana.

– Wiesz, jak jest – odparła tylko.

– Właśnie wstawiłem wodę na herbatę. Masz ochotę?

– Chętnie.

Z kubkami wyszli przed biuro i usiedli na progu, jak mieli to w zwyczaju. Hisagi zmrużył oczy, chroniąc je przed słońcem, ale pomysł z przerwą był dobry.

– To co się wydarzyło, że jesteś w tak kiepskim nastroju? – zapytał. – Kira?

Kiwnęła głową, wpatrując się w swój kubek. Hisagi westchnął. Rozumiał, co przeżywa porucznik Trójki, ale nie pochwalał odbijania sobie tego na Corrie, która ani na moment nie przestała go wspierać po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.

– Wiesz – zaczęła cicho. – Zapytał wczoraj, dlaczego Ichimaru nie zabrał go ze sobą.

– Co mu odpowiedziałaś?

– Nic. Nie potrafiłam wydobyć z siebie głosu. – Skrzywiła się, jakby chcąc zdusić płacz. – Najgorsze jest w tym, że spodziewałam się tego pytania. Wiedziałam, że w końcu padnie, a i tak nie byłam na nie przygotowana. Bo co ja miałam mu powiedzieć? Że stał się niepotrzebny? Że tak było lepiej?

Hisagi spojrzał w niebo zamyślony. Z jednej strony miał ochotę nakopać Kirze za bezmyślność, bo zranił tym Corrie, z drugiej...

– Sam sobie zadaję to pytanie – odezwał się. – Dlaczego kapitan nie zabrał mnie ze sobą? Ufaliśmy im, powierzaliśmy im własne życia, sądziliśmy, że polegają na nas. Teraz grunt usunął nam się spod nóg i nie bardzo wiemy, w co powinniśmy wierzyć.

– Ja to wszystko rozumiem, ale coś we mnie ma ochotę potrząsnąć Kirą i wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że przecież ja tu jestem i mam dość bycia tą drugą.

– On się w końcu zorientuje, że jest największym szczęściarzem, że ma cię po swojej stronie i powinien cię przeprosić, że cię tak rani. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Aż jestem zazdrosny.

– Przepraszam. Marudzę, kiedy masz na głowie wystarczająco dużo własnych problemów.

– W porządku. Ty też nie jesteś ze stali i masz prawo do słabości. Poza tym czasami cudze problemy najlepiej odrywają nas od własnych.

Uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na przyjaciela. Poczuła się lepiej, gdy to z siebie wyrzuciła. Hisagi nie stanął po żadnej ze stron, nie musiał, nie tego od niego oczekiwała.

– Dziękuję za herbatę.

– Polecam się na przyszłość.

– Odpocznij. Wszystko teraz na twojej głowie, więc musisz być w formie. Inaczej poproszę o pomoc kapitana Komamurę.

Zaśmiał się krótko. Może i Corrie była nadal nieco podłamana tym, co usłyszała od Kiry, ale powoli wracał jej humor. I właśnie taką, uśmiechniętą, wszyscy chcieli widzieć.

– Naprawdę jestem zazdrosny – mruknął do siebie, gdy Corrie już poszła.


	4. High risk, no return

Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, dookoła panował gwar, a ilość pustych butelek na stole dość sporo mówiła o stanie trzeźwości uczestników imprezy. Niczego innego nie oczekiwała, gdy weszła do knajpy, gdzie zwykle rozsiadali się jej przyjaciele.

– Kira, jesteś jusz pijany – powiedział nieco niewyraźnie Shuuhei.

– Nie, to ty jesteś rozmazany, Hisagi – odparł Izuru, co chwilę przekrzywiając głowę w inną stronę, jakby próbował złapać ostrość widzenia.

Corrie mogła tylko westchnąć. Nadal było bliżej zmierzchu niż świtu, a towarzystwo doprowadziło się do takiego stanu. Ostatnio zdarzało im się to częściej niż zwykle. Nie to, żeby nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale powoli zaczynało być to męczące, gdy raz po raz musiała zadbać o zbyt pijanych przyjaciół, którzy mogli się tylko domyślać, jak znaleźli się we własnych łóżkach bez szwanku.

– Jest i moja zastępczyni. – Renji uwiesił się na jej ramionach stanowczo zbyt rozweselony. – W końcu postanowiłaś do nas dołączyć.

– Złaźże ze mnie, Abarai. – Strąciła jego ręce z siebie. – Śmierdzisz sake.

– Jaka niemiła – prychnął. – Sztywniara.

Pokręciła tylko głową, obiecując sobie, że jutro nie ocali swego porucznika przed kapitańskim gniewem. Chyba zbyt często ratuje mu tyłek przed Kuchikim i zaczyna być mu za dobrze, a tak być nie może. W końcu to on zajmuje wyższe stanowisko.

Jednocześnie Hisagi z Kirą zaczęli zażartą dyskusję o to, który z nich jest bardziej pijany. Powoli przeradzało się to w kłótnię i Corrie postanowiła interweniować. Ostatnie, czego potrzebowali w obecnej sytuacji, to konflikt pomiędzy wieloletnimi przyjaciółmi.

– Izuru, zabieram cię stąd – oznajmiła.

– Ale ja moge jeszsze pić – odparł, mrużąc oczy.

– Wiem o tym. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Ale chcę spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. Czy może Hisagi stał się ciekawszym towarzystwem ode mnie?

– Dlaszego tak sądzisz? – zapytał.

– Nie wiem. Ty mi powiedz.

Kira otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął, jakby uświadomił sobie, że posuwa się za daleko. Napełnił czarkę i wypił jej zawartość, nawet się nie krzywiąc. Corrie położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Wracajmy do domu, Izuru – powiedziała cicho. – Ty też powinieneś dać już spokój, Hisagi-san – dodała.

Obaj zgodnie kiwnęli głowami ku niezadowoleniu reszty towarzystwa. Corrie jednak nie odstąpiła. Sama nie miała ochoty na sake, a wiedziała, że nie zdzierży dłużej patrzenia, jak najbliżsi jej ludzie uciekają w alkohol i pracę, bo nie mogą sobie poradzić ze zdradą. To tak bardzo bolało.

– Odprowadzę was – zaoferował się Hisagi.

Początkowo to on trzymał się pewniej na nogach, ale po przejściu kilku metrów musieli go oboje podtrzymywać, żeby nie zaliczył bliskiego spotkania z brukowaną ulicą. Jednak na teren Dziewiątego Oddziału dotarli bez niespodzianek.

– Trochę mi szkoda zostawiać go samego – powiedział Kira, gdy wracali do jego mieszkania. – A pomyśleć, że to mogłem być ja.

– Nie zostawiłabym cię z powodu zdrady Ichimaru, głupku – odparła Corrie.

– Mogłaś mnie nie wybrać – przypomniał. – Wokół jest tylu lepszych shinigamich. Zdolniejszych i przystojniejszych ode mnie.

– Nie ma zdolniejszych i przystojniejszych od ciebie, Izuru. – Zaśmiała się. – A przynajmniej ja takich nie znam.

– Corrie, nie kpij sobie ze mnie. Mogłabyś mieć każdego i to bez wysiłku.

Zatrzymała się i stanęła naprzeciw niego z błyskiem gniewu w oczach.

– Izuru Kira, tłumaczyłam ci to już wielokrotnie. Nie chcę nikogo innego prócz ciebie. Ciebie takiego nic nieznaczącego, niepotrafiącego się sprzeciwić, opuszczonego przez Ichimaru i wiecznie poważnego. Kocham cię, Izuru. I nie myśl, że się mnie pozbędziesz i pchniesz w ramiona innego. Zapomnij o tym.

Odwróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie. Ta jego niska samoocena naprawdę ją bolała. Jak mógł w ogóle sądzić, że była z nim z innego powodu niż miłość? Że może go tak łatwo zostawić po tym wszystkim. Owszem, wiedziała, że to też kwestia zdrady Ichimaru. Od tygodni Kira szukał winy w sobie jak nieposłuszne dziecko ukarane zamknięciem w pokoju. Wątpił we wszystko, szczególnie w siebie. Rozumiała, że to dla niego ciężki okres, ale nadal bolało, gdy zaczynał wątpić w nią i jej uczucia. I zawsze tłumaczeniem było to samo – dookoła są lepsi od niego, którzy bardziej do niej pasują. Jakby w ogóle się na tym znał.

– Corrie! Zaczekaj, Corrie!

Chciał ją dogonić, ale potknął się i nie złapał równowagi. Zbyt dużo sake sprawiło, że miałby bliskie spotkanie z brukiem uliczki, gdyby Corrie go nie złapała. Sama się dość mocno zachwiała, ale utrzymała oboje w pionie.

– Jesteś pijany. – Westchnęła. – Tylko dlatego wygadujesz te bzdury.

Wtulił się w nią, schował twarz w zagłębieniu jej szyi, nie przejmując się, że ktoś może ich zobaczyć. Początkowo się nie poruszyła, ale w końcu objęła go, wplatając palce jednej ręki w jego włosy.

– Chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa – powiedział tak cicho, że ledwo to usłyszała.

– Jestem.

– Nie jesteś. Musisz mnie znosić.

– Ale jesteś obok. Tylko to się liczy. Wszelkie problemy można zawsze rozwiązać, to nic, czego byśmy nie przetrwali.

– Nie wiem, za co ty mnie kochasz.

– Za to, że jesteś i się przede mną otworzyłeś. Muszę mieć inny powód?

– Nie zasługuję na ciebie.

– Bzdura. Nie o to chodzi w miłości, żeby ktoś na kogoś zasługiwał. Nie wiem, kto ci to włożył do głowy, ale powinieneś przestać w to wierzyć. Tak nie jest. Jeżeli ktoś twierdzi inaczej, to ma problem. On, nie my. Nie zostawię cię z tak błahego powodu.

– Jestem beznadziejny.

– Owszem, jesteś. Obwiniasz siebie o to, co się stało tamtego dnia. Upijasz się z Hisagim-sanem do nieprzytomności, jeśli nikt was nie powstrzyma. Siedzisz nad pracą do upadłego, kiedy jestem na służbie. To jest beznadziejne, bo nikt nie ma do ciebie pretensji o cokolwiek. Ja nie mam pretensji i jestem tylko trochę zła, że pozwalasz się tak bardzo tłamsić Ichimaru, choć go tu nie ma. Nie ma i nie wróci. Oboje to wiemy.

– Przepraszam, że tak bardzo nie potrafię sprostać tym oczekiwaniom.

– Wracajmy już do domu – poprosiła.

– Dobrze.

Ruszyli w milczeniu w dalszą drogę. Warta jedynie skinęła im głowami, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi mieszkania, Kira przyciągnął Corrie do siebie i pocałował. Było w tym tyle desperacji, że poczuła fizyczny ból. Desperacja smakowała sake. Zamknął ją w objęciach, przyszpilił do ściany, jakby bojąc się, że za chwilę zostanie sam.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie – szepnął.

– Nigdy, Izuru, nigdy – zapewniła.

Wiedziała, jak wysokie jest ryzyko tego wszystkiego. Ryzyko śmierci, ryzyko bólu, ryzyko nadchodzącej bitwy, ryzyko końca. Jednak dla nich nie było już powrotu. Gdy po raz pierwszy przecięły się ich ścieżki, wiele lat temu w Czwartym Oddziale, na zawsze złączyło to ich losy. Nieważne, co przyniesie przyszłość, Corrie zamierzała trwać u boku tego mężczyzny, któremu oddała wszystko, co kiedykolwiek posiadała.


	5. Niechciany kamerdyner

Kac nie był czymś, z czym Byakuya Kuchiki musiał często zmagać się osobiście. Oczywiście, nie był to stan mu obcy, najczęściej jednak dopadał jego podwładnych, choć ci starali się jak najbardziej ograniczyć jego skutki. Od tego zależało funkcjonowanie Oddziału jak również sukcesy na misjach, które danego dnia im zlecono. Mieli obowiązki do spełnienia i dobrze, że o tym pamiętali.

Dziś jednak to Byakuya musiał zmierzyć się ze skutkami wypicia zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu. Nie zdarzało mu się to często, prawie w ogóle. Miał być przecież przykładem dla innych. Cóż, zajęcie miejsca na przyjęciu urodzinowym Aizena obok Kyoraku nie było mądrym posunięciem. Kapitan Ósemki wykorzystał to i wmusił w niego za każdym razem podwójną dawkę sake. Cóż za nieuwaga ze strony Byakuyi. Do tego, wstyd się przyznać, braki w pamięci. Nie był nawet pewny, jak wrócił do domu.

Mimo to rano pojawił się w biurze, jakby nigdy nic. Na prośbę Aizena wszyscy zaproszeni porucznicy i oficerowie dostali wolny poranek, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku. Kapitan Piątki bowiem nie chciał nikogo narażać na gniew przełożonych, zawsze dbał o dobro innych, dzięki czemu był lubiany wśród shinigamich.

Niedługo później w biurze pojawił się Renji, od niedawna nowy porucznik. Trochę to zaskakujące, bo to zwykle on się spóźniał, wyglądając przy tym, jakby w ogóle się nie kładł, dziś natomiast przyszedł przed Corrie, Trzecią Oficer, którą wszyscy i tak nazywali drugim porucznikiem. Zresztą od lat była cennym wsparciem dla Oddziału, przez co Byakuya zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego odrzuciła zaproponowany awans.

– Dzień dobry, kapitanie.

– Dzień dobry, Renji.

– Kapitan już na nogach? Sądziłem, że przyjdzie pan później.

– Wasz wolny poranek nie oznacza, że Oddział ma nie funkcjonować – odparł spokojnie Byakuya.

– A, bo myślałem, że to w ramach zakładu.

– Zakładu?

– No tego z Corrie. Założyliście się wczoraj i pan kapitan przegrał – wyjaśnił nieco zbity z tropu porucznik. – Nie pamięta pan?

Byakuya nie przypominał sobie, żeby zakładał się o cokolwiek ze swoją Trzecią Oficer. To nie było w jego stylu, a dziewczyna mimo swego nieco nieokiełznanego charakteru znała pojęcie granic, których przekraczać nie wolno. Chociaż jeżeli oboje byli pod wpływem alkoholu, mógłby taką opcję wziąć pod uwagę. Oczywiście wątpił, żeby którekolwiek zaproponowało to samo z siebie, najprędzej ktoś ich podpuścił, a zapewne wynikło z kontekstu rozmowy. Jednak nadal nie wyjaśniało to całej tej sytuacji.

– Chyba jednak wypił pan za dużo – odezwał się ponownie Renji, gdy przełożony milczał. – Graliśmy w trzy pytania i wyszło, że Corrie jest w to świetna, mimo że się upiła. Zresztą sam pan wie, jak ostatnio wyglądają jej stosunki z Kirą. – Podrapał się po karku, sam już tracił cierpliwość do przyjaciół, którzy pozwalali włazić sobie na głowy kapitanowi Ichimaru. – No i ktoś zaproponował, żeby w takim razie spróbowała wygrać z panem. Na początku żadne nie chciało się zgodzić, ale że próbowano nazwać was tchórzami, to się założyliście. Przegrana strona miała przez jeden dzień zostać kamerdynerem tego, kto wygra. Nie odpowiedział pan na ostatnie pytanie – wyjaśnił.

Z każdym wypowiadanym słowem uświadamiał sobie, że prawdopodobnie wkopał przyjaciółkę w niezłe bagno. Jakoś nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie Kuchikiego usługującego swojej Trzeciej Oficer, był na to zbyt dumny. Sama pamięć o jego wczorajszych popisać powinna zostać zapomniana, tak „rozrywkowego" kapitana Kuchiki nikt z oficerów nigdy nie poznał. I nie było to nic zabawnego.

– Wezwij do mnie Corrien – polecił Byakuya.

Trzecia Oficer nie kazała na siebie długo czekać. Jak zwykle wyglądała schludnie i świeżo, choć lekkie cienie pod oczami sugerowały, żeby była to dla niej krótka noc.

– Chciał mnie pan widzieć, kapitanie. Czy coś się stało? – odezwała się, nie podejrzewając żadnych kłopotów.

– Chodzi o wczorajszy zakład.

Corrie przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, ale zaraz się opanowała. Sama nie do końca pamiętała wszystkie okoliczności, a skoro Kuchiki był od niej dużo bardziej wstawiony – musi podziękować za to kapitanowi Kyoraku, inaczej już wczoraj zostałaby poszatkowana na tak drobne elementy, że nawet kapitan Unohana by jej nie poskładała –nie powinien pamiętać zbyt wielu faktów, prawda?

– Chyba nie rozumiem, co ma pan na myśli, kapitanie – odparła niepewnie.

Jedno spojrzenie stalowych oczu Byakuyi wystarczyło, by wiedziała, że ją przejrzał. Za sobą czuła obecność Abaraia i dotarło do niej, że to jego długi język sprawił, że kapitan sobie przypomniał. „No to jestem trupem" – przeszło jej przez myśl. Może i Kuchiki nie był okrutną osobą, ale surowo karał wszelkie uchybienia wobec zasad. Do tego ubodła jego dumę, a tego jej na pewno nie popuści. Co ją wczoraj podkusiło, żeby rzucać mu wyzwanie? A tak, no przecież Ikkaku próbował wjechać jej na ambicję, bo nie potrafił pogodzić się z porażką, a że przesadziła z alkoholem, nawet nie pomyślała o konsekwencjach. A mówiła, że nie chce iść na te pieprzone urodziny, przecież nawet nie lubiła Aizena. Na Króla Dusz, następnym razem nie ulegnie Matsumoto.

– Obawiam się, że rozumiesz, Corrien. Przyznam szczerze, że nie jest to coś, na co normalnie bym przystał, zwłaszcza, że oboje nie byliśmy zbyt trzeźwi wczorajszego wieczoru, jednak nie chciałbym być niesłowny – powiedział Byakuya.

– Nie, kapitanie. To było bardzo głupie z mojej strony i nie mam pojęcia, co mnie w ogóle podkusiło, dlatego proszę się tym nie przejmować i najlepiej zapomnieć – odparła.

– Corrien...

– Proszę zapomnieć. – Weszła mu w słowo. – To naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Jeśli to już wszystko, zajmę się swoimi obowiązkami.

Byakuya widział, jak desperacjo Corrie próbuje uciec od tematu. Było jej naprawdę głupio z powodu zakładu, więc chwilowo pozwolił jej odejść. Nie będzie się przecież kłócić z podwładną o taką głupotę.

Gdy tylko wyszła z biura przełożonego, dorwała Renjiego, który właśnie wychodził z jakimiś dokumentami. Była wściekła na siebie za ten wybryk, ale też na przyjaciela, że postawił ją w tak kłopotliwej sytuacji.

– Czy ty nie potrafisz trzymać języka za zębami? – syknęła. – Co ja ci zrobiłam, co?

– Wypsnęło mi się – odparł. – Myślałem, że kapitan pamięta.

– Wiesz co, Renji? Nie myśl, bo ci to nie idzie – warknęła. – Wielki mi przyjaciel – prychnęła.

– Nie poszatkował cię jeszcze – zauważył.

– Jeszcze – powtórzyła z naciskiem. – W cholerę z wami, facetami. Przynosicie tylko same kłopoty.

– Nie mów, że nie pogodziliście się z Kirą.

– Kira nie ma nic do tego – syknęła.

– No co? Taka jesteś zła na wszystkich z tego powodu. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Czasami zachowujecie się gorzej niż dzieci.

– Wiesz, gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić te analizy?

– Dobra, dobra. Co powiedział kapitan? – Zmienił temat ciekawy konfrontacji dziewczyny z przełożonym.

Nawet nie próbował podsłuchiwać. Kuchiki zawsze wiedział, gdy ktoś stał pod drzwiami, a Abarai niekoniecznie dobrze radził sobie z ukrywaniem swojej obecności. Za to Corrie była w tym świetna do tego stopnia, że czasami mieli problem, żeby ją znaleźć, gdy czegoś potrzebowali.

– Że nie chce być niesłowny – odparła.

– No, no, cały kapitan. Z pewnością będzie doskonałym kamerdynerem.

– Odmówiłam.

– Jak to?

– Normalnie. Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Przez durny zakład po pijaku mam zmusić kapitana, żeby mi usługiwał przez cały dzień? Jak nic zostałabym po tym starta na proch – wyjaśniła.

– E tam, skoro kapitan powiedział, że to zrobi, czemu tego nie wykorzystać?

– Na Króla Dusz, Abarai. – Westchnęła ciężko. – Naprawdę, wypisz, wymaluj, Jedenastka.

– Od Jedenastki to ty się odwal – odparł urażony sugestią przyjaciółki.

– Najlepiej zejdź mi z oczu, póki nie przejdą ci te głupoty. Im szybciej o tym zapomnimy, tym lepiej.

Przez resztę dnia staranie unikała tematu, a także swego dowódcy, gdy nie było to absolutnie konieczne. Ze wstydu mogła zapaść się pod ziemię, przecież to naprawdę było głupie, a Kuchiki mógł zmienić zdanie, skoro już wytrzeźwiał i wrócił do swojej normalnej postawy poważnego kapitana Szóstego Oddziału i głowy rodu Kuchiki. Lepiej go nie drażnić.

Oczywiście musiała się nasłuchać drwin przyjaciół w czasie obiadu. Nie mogli sobie przepuścić, zresztą została ogłoszona tchórzem przez Ikkaku, gdy usłyszał, że postanowiła się wycofać. W zamian obiecała mu, że następnym razem chętnie zobaczy go w roli kamerdynera, skoro jest taki mądry. Żadnego wsparcia, zresztą jedyne, na które mogłaby liczyć, nie odzywało się do niej od tygodnia i wspólnie spędzona noc niczego w tej kwestii nie zmieniła. Chyba że znowu powiedziała coś głupiego po pijaku i teraz nie pamięta.

Sprawa wróciła rano, kiedy przyszła do biura. Od lat to ona była osobą odpowiedzialną za przygotowywanie herbaty, zresztą bardzo to lubiła, a widząc aprobatę dla wielu mieszanek w oczach Byakuyi, czuła radość. Oczywiście herbaciane eksperymenty rzadko przynosiła do pracy, szanując tradycjonalizm przełożonego.

Tym razem jednak nie miała możliwości spełnienia pierwszego porannego obowiązku. W biurze zastała już Kuchikiego, który właśnie postawił na biurku, które dzieliła z Renjim, kubek z herbatą.

– Dzień dobry, kapitanie. Spóźniłam się? – zapytała lekko zdezorientowana.

– Dzień dobry, Corrien. Nie, zwykle przychodzisz o tej porze.

– Więc dlaczego pan kapitan robi herbatę?

– Zamierzam dzisiaj dopełnić zakładu – odparł spokojnie.

– Kapitanie, mówiłam, że to niepotrzebne. Głupi wybryk, o którym lepiej zapomnieć – odpowiedziała pośpiesznie.

– Dałem słowo i zamierzam go dotrzymać – oznajmił Kuchiki. – Jako kapitan mam obowiązek dotrzymywać obietnic, skoro tego samego wymagam od swoich podwładnych.

– Zwalniam pana z tego słowa – odparła. – To było bardzo głupie z mojej strony i tak powinno zostać potraktowane. Naprawdę bardzo mnie cieszy, że pan kapitan tak poważnie podchodzi do spełniania obietnic, ale nie trzeba spełniać akurat tej.

– Usiądź już do swoich obowiązków, Corrien.

Shiroyama westchnęła ciężko, ale nic już nie powiedziała. Miała jednak nadzieję, że incydent z herbatą zakończy niechlubny incydent z zakładem. Inaczej będzie to kłopotliwe, szczególnie dla niej.

Byakuya jednak nie miał zamiaru spełnić prośby podwładnej i niestrudzenie wypełniał obowiązki kamerdynera. Pilnował, aby Corrie miała pod dostatkiem herbaty, z dokumentami posyłał podwładnych, by mogła skupić się na ważniejszych sprawach. Doszło nawet do tego, że odebrał od Nanao przyniesione ciastka, przełożył je na talerzyk i przygotował im herbatę. Ise spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z niepokojem.

– Nie pytaj, proszę – jęknęła Corrie, układając głowę na biurku. – Prosiłam, żeby dał z tym spokój, ale nie. Może powinnam błagać go na kolanach, żeby przestał robić za kamerdynera. Myślisz, że poskutkuje?

– Myślę, że twój kapitan ma w tym określony cel – odparła Nanao.

– Jakby groźba poszatkowania Senbonzakurą nie oddziaływała na moją wyobraźnię – odparła załamana. – Nawet jeśli wezmę wolne na resztę dnia, nie ma gwarancji, że przestanie.

Ise uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. Może powinna powiedzieć jej, że dzięki temu następnym razem będzie ostrożniejsza, ale Corrie już o tym doskonale wiedziała. Nie było zresztą tak, że tylko ona była temu winna, gdyby nie została podpuszczona, pewnie nic by się nie wydarzyło, ale główny ciężar winy leżał na jej barkach. Nie umiała odpuszczać i to ją zgubiło. Kapitan Kuchiki naprawdę wiedział, jak ukarać podwładną, aby nad sobą pomyślała. Z pewnością więcej takiego numeru nie zrobi.

– Beznadzieja – stwierdziła Corrie.

– Od kiedy jesteś taką pesymistką?

– Odkąd Kira się do mnie nie odzywa, Król Dusz wie, z jakiego powodu, a mój kapitan robi za mojego osobistego kamerdynera? – Uniosła brew. – Nigdy więcej ani kropli sake.

– Obawiam się, że Rangiku nie przepuści ci takiej deklaracji.

– Mam to gdzieś. Nie musiała mnie ciągnąć na urodziny kapitana Aizena. Dobrze wiedziała, że mam spaprany humor. Momo by mi to wybaczyła.

– No nie wiem. Bardzo jej zależało, żeby wszyscy się pojawili.

– Bo ona go uwielbia – odparła z przekąsem Corrie.

– A ty go nie lubisz i sama nie wiesz, dlaczego – zauważyła Ise.

– Po prostu nie czuję się w jego obecności komfortowo. Nie dokuczaj mi, Nanao.

– Nie dokuczam. Jesteś jedyną osobą wśród dowództwa, która kręci nosem na kapitana Aizena. A nie, zapomniałabym. Kapitan Ichimaru też nie może z nim jakoś dojść do porozumienia, co jest dziwne, skoro jeszcze jakiś czas temu był porucznikiem Piątki.

– Dobijaj mnie dalej. Albo nie. – Podniosła się. – Muszę iść na trening ze świeżakami, więc podobijasz mnie innym razem.

– Corrie, Corrie.

– Tak, wiem. Dzięki za ciastka. Renji się ucieszy. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

Niedługo później wraz z Abaraiem prowadzili trening. Lubili to, zawsze to okazja do postraszenia nowego narybku, ile im jeszcze brakuje do bycia prawdziwymi shinigami. Do tego nieźle się dopełniali, więc były to przyjemnie spędzone godziny.

Opadli na trawę zmęczeni, ale usatysfakcjonowani. Lubili pokazowe walki, może współpracują ze sobą dopiero od kwietnia, ale już stanowili zgrany duet. Corrie wystawiła twarz do słońca, uśmiechając się. Grymas nieco zbladł, gdy zobaczyła nad sobą Byakuyę, który przyniósł jej wodę.

– Dziękuję, kapitanie – powiedziała tylko, przyjmując napój.

– A o mnie kapitan zapomniał – odezwał się Renji.

Odpowiedziało mu tylko zimne spojrzenie stalowych oczu, po czym Kuchiki odszedł. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał wrócić. Corrie wybuchła śmiechem, mało nie oblewając się wodą. Sytuacja była tak kuriozalna, że ją rozbawiła.

– Wygląda na to, że musisz obsłużyć się sam – wydusiła z siebie.

– Widzę, że już się przyzwyczaiłaś, że kapitan cię obsługuje – odgryzł się.

Corrie od razu się uspokoiła i skrzywiła. To już nie było takie zabawne.

– Pogodziłam się z tym – odparła. – To tylko jeden dzień, który niedługo się skończy.

– Nie jest miło, gdy ktoś robi za ciebie niektóre rzeczy?

– Wolałabym, żeby to nie był kapitan. I już na pewno nie w takich okolicznościach.

– Ale mnie byś nie przepuściła, co?

– To by było zabawne. – Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. – Czy taki Ikkaku czy Hisagi.

– Albo Kira.

– Nie, to nie byłoby zabawne.

– Jak dzieci. Czy wasz związek nie może być nieproblematyczny? Nie lubię, jak chodzicie struci.

– Para to nie troje – odparła, krzywiąc się wymownie. – Jak ci się to uda wyjaśnić Kirze, sama będę robić za twojego kamerdynera przez miesiąc.

Abarai zaśmiał się niewesoło. Wiedział, że niemożliwe jest wyeliminowanie z tej historii kapitana Ichimaru. I w tym tkwił największy problem. Nikt nie obiecywał, że będzie łatwo.

– Corrien, możesz resztę dokumentów przekazać Renjiemu – odezwał się Byakuya niedługo przed zakończeniem służby. – Stolik w twojej ulubionej restauracji czeka na ciebie i porucznika Kirę.

– Dziękuję, kapitanie, ale obawiam się, że niepotrzebnie się pan fatygował – odparła. – Wątpię, żeby porucznik Kira miał czas się ze mną spotkać.

– Dopilnowałem, żeby porucznik Kira pojawił się na miejscu. Nikt wam nie będzie dzisiaj przeszkadzał.

Corrie uniosła brew, ale chyba nie miała powodu, żeby nie wierzyć słowom własnego przełożonego. To było nawet miłe z jego strony, choć pewnie ucieszyłaby się bardziej, gdyby Kira nie był na nią śmiertelnie obrażony.

– Dziękuję, kapitanie. Renji, nie masz nic przeciwko?

– Leć się pogodzić z tym imbecylem, bo już patrzeć na was nie mogę.

– Sam jesteś imbecyl.

Chwilę później już jej nie było. Zajrzała do mieszkania, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku, po czym ruszyła na kolację z duszą na ramieniu. Naprawdę nie lubiła tego stanu zawieszenia pomiędzy nią a Kirą, walczyła z tym, ile mogła, ale czasami miała dość. Jednak za bardzo jej na nim zależało, żeby odejść na dobre. Zresztą była boleśnie świadoma, że to nie za nią by pogonił. Nic dziwnego, że była w tak dziwnym związku.

Kira czekał na nią przy stoliku. Uśmiechnęła się trochę niepewnie.

– Cześć.

– Cześć, Corrie.

– Długo czekasz?

Pokręcił głową, po czym powiedział:

– Przepraszam, to było głupie.

– Nie zachowałam się lepiej – odparła.

– Miałaś prawo. To mnie brak asertywności. Zresztą to ja powinienem zorganizować kolację, a nie twój kapitan. To też w ramach zakładu?

– Nie prosiłam go o to – wyjaśniła. – Naprawdę chciałam, żeby odpuścił. Za to mam nauczkę na przyszłość, żeby nie dawać się wciągać w takie zakłady. Ale to miło z jego strony, że zorganizował nam ten wieczór.

Uśmiech zamarł na jej twarzy, gdy zobaczyła Byakuyę z notesem w ręce.

– Choć wygląda na to, że kara się jeszcze nie skończyła.

Rano w biurze była pierwsza. Przejrzała raporty nocnych wart, przygotowała rozkład obowiązków dla siebie i Renjiego, po czym zaparzyła herbaty. Napój był gotowy akurat, gdy do biura przyszedł Byakuya.

– Dzień dobry, kapitanie. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

– Dzień dobry, Corrien. Dziękuję za herbatę.

– Nie ma sprawy.

Lubiła tę rutynę dnia codziennego ze wszystkimi jej blaskami i cieniami. Nie chciała, żeby to się zmieniało, a jednak ktoś miał inny pomysł na życie i zamierzał wciągnąć w to ich wszystkich.


	6. Łamacze zasad

Odgłos strzelających fajerwerków obudził Corrie, która podniosła się ze stołu, na którym przysnęła. Najwyraźniej zasnęła nad pracą, którą chciała skończyć przed wyjściem. Na szczęście odłożyła pióro, więc nie będzie musiała poprawiać ostatnich raportów. Wstała i, przecierając oczy, wyszła do ogrodu, żeby spojrzeć na niebo rozświetlane kolorowymi sztucznymi ogniami. Najwyraźniej było już późno.

Kira nie pojawił się. Obiecał, że wpadnie po nią w drodze do Dziesiątego Oddziału, ale tego nie zrobił. Nie była zdziwiona, bo domyśliła się powodu. Nie, nie zapomniał. Jeszcze nie dotarł nigdzie, gdzie powinien być o tej porze. Właśnie dlatego teraz wpatrywała się samotnie w pokaz sztucznych ogni w ogrodzie Szóstego Oddziału przebudzona hałasem, a nie świętowała z pozostałymi. Zresztą co innego miałaby robić w ten świąteczny dzień? Z przyjaciółmi widziała się co kilka dni, a ktoś musiał upilnować Oddziału, skoro Kuchiki dopilnowywał dziś spraw swego rodu, a Renji urwał się koło południa pod pretekstem treningu z Ikkaku. W końcu na nią nikt specjalnie nie czekał.

Wyczuła jego obecność chwilę przed końcem pokazu. Okrył ją szalem, który do tej pory leżał na fotelu. Nie odezwał się, dopóki niebo się uspokoiło.

– Przepraszam – powiedział cicho.

– Za co?

– Nie zdążyłem na czas.

– Coraz częściej ci się to zdarza, więc się przyzwyczaiłam.

– Coś mnie zatrzymało.

– Lis – odparła spokojnie. – Jak zawsze.

– Jesteś o niego zazdrosna?

– Nie, jestem zazdrosna o ciebie. Zawsze, gdy jesteś z nim zamiast ze mną, szlag mnie trafia, ale co mogę zrobić? Nic, bo ty i tak za nim pójdziesz, bo jesteś wierny swemu kapitanowi. Tak musi być.

– Obiecałem, że spędzimy tę noc razem.

– Wygląda na to, że nie da się łączyć mnie i lisa, bo zawsze gdzieś będzie padał deszcz.

Odwróciła się do niego i lekko pocałowała. Przytuliła się do jego sylwetki, opierając policzek o jego ramię i łaskocząc go w szyję ciepłym oddechem.

– Yuki znowu będzie na mnie narzekać – odparł. – Nie znosi deszczu.

– To już na mojej głowie, więc się nie martw. Nie ty jesteś Posłańcem Pokuty. – Zaśmiała się.

– Nie jest ci zimno, zmarzluchu?

– Teraz już nie.

– Resztę nocy spędzam z tobą i nic mnie stąd nie zabierze.

– A o świcie znów wrócisz do swojego lisa. – Westchnęła.

– Służba nie drużba.

– Kiedy zrobiłeś się taki wygadany, co?

– Sam nie wiem. Chodź już z tego zimna.

Nie protestowała. Dokumenty też przestały mieć znaczenie, rano zagoni się Renjiego do roboty. Teraz liczyli się tylko oni. Nie było nic: Soul Society, służby, Ichimaru, stopni. Tylko oni. Dwoje ludzi poza czasem i przestrzenią.

Rano na stole czekało śniadanie z ciepłą jeszcze herbatą i wiadomością: „Jutro mam wolne. Wychodzimy". Uśmiechnęła się, postanawiając złamać zasady.

W czasie obiadu weszła do biura Trzeciego Oddziału, gdzie zastała ich obu. Ichimaru huśtał się na krześle, robiąc kolejny samolocik z raportu, który powinien podpisać.

– Wychodzimy – powiedziała Kirze.

– Nie skończyłem jeszcze.

– Ichimaru skończy.

– Trzecia Oficer Shiroyama, nie możesz mi zabrać Izuru. Jutro ma dzień wolny.

– To teraz bierze jeszcze pół. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Jesteś mi coś winny, więc lepiej odpuść, kapitanie Ichimaru.

Srebrnowłosy uśmiechnął się jak dziecko złapane na psikusie. Po chwili pary już nie było, a blondyn nie wrócił do pracy ani tego dnia ani następnego.

Zasady znów zostały złamane, ale przez innego gracza. Jednak gra trwała dalej…


	7. Koniec opowieści

**Koniec opowieści**

Stąd było widać niemal całe Seireitei. To miejsce było ważne. Nie tylko dla nich, ale to właśnie tutaj ją znalazł. Nigdy nie miał z tym większych problemów, a i ona niespecjalnie się przed nim kryła. Długi, brązowy warkocz opadał luźno na plecy, zieloną katanę dostrzegł wśród trawy po jej lewej stronie. Obserwowała niebo w całkowitym rozluźnieniu.

– Już po ceremonii? – zapytała, nie odwracając się.

– Tak.

– Jako nowa kapitan Kuchiki?

– Całkiem nieźle, choć nie ominął jej docinek ze strony Abaraia-kuna.

– Ten mój porucznik nigdy nie nauczy się ogłady. – Westchnęła. – Że też kapitan przyjął go do rodziny.

Zaśmiał się krótko, po czym położył z głową na jej kolanach. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. W jej zielonych oczach tańczyły iskierki szczęścia, które tak kochał. Z przyjemnością dotknął miękkiego policzka ukochanej.

– Trudno uwierzyć, że to już dziesięć lat – powiedziała. – Trochę rzeczy się zmieniło.

– Żałujesz? – zapytał.

– Czego?

– Czegokolwiek z tych dziesięciu lat. Też mogłaś zostać kapitanem.

– Tak jest dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Zresztą wiesz, jak to jest z Yukikaze. Niby odsłoniła bankai, ale wciąż coś ukrywa i nie chce się podzielić. Mała zołza.

– Cieszę się, że nie ma powodu, by zdradzać ci reszty swoich umiejętności – stwierdził.

– Na razie i tak będę musiała skupić na innych obowiązkach.

Spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem. Czyżby o czymś mu nie powiedziała?

Z uśmiechem na ustach położyła dłoń na brzuchu.

– Żartujesz?

– Nie. – Zaśmiała się. – Tym razem nabroiłeś.

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Rzeczywiście od jakiegoś czasu promieniała, ale nie sądził, że to jest tego przyczyną. Nie zauważył niczego, co by mu to zasugerowało.

Pochyliła się nad nim i pocałowała go lekko.

– Zostaniesz ojcem, Izuru – oznajmiła pogodnie.

– Rozmawiałaś już z kapitanem Kuchikim?

– Zamierzam powiedzieć mu jutro. Chciałam, żebyś dowiedział się pierwszy. Inaczej mój nierozgarnięty porucznik zepsułby niespodziankę. Nie martw się, kapitan przykuje mnie do biurka i nie pozwoli wyściubiać nosa poza Oddział. Nie pamiętasz, jak było z Rukią?

Oboje poczuli rozbawienie na wspomnienie zachowania Byakuyi, gdy dowiedział się o ciąży siostry. Nie dziwiło więc nikogo, że tytuł kapitana młodsza Kuchiki przyjęła dopiero teraz.

– Wiesz, że chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej.

– Więc nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj – powtórzyła po raz kolejny.

Kira wiedział, że wciąż się tego boi. Że zamknie oczy, a on zniknie, jakby rzeczywiście nie przeżył tamtej wojny. Nie chciał jej już nigdy widzieć tak zapłakanej jak tamtego dnia.

Nim odpowiedział, na wzgórzu znaleźli się ich przyjaciele.

– Zawsze musicie się szlajać po jakiś ostępach, zakochańce.

– Masz z tym jakiś problem, panie „mam bankai, ale nikt go nie widział"? – zapytała Corrie z cwanym uśmiechem na ustach.

– No następna – prychnął Hisagi. – Może zajmij się swoim małżeństwem, co?

– Moje małżeństwo ma się dobrze. – Wystawiła mu język. – Ale dzięki za troskę.

– Ty mnie naprawdę kiedyś popamiętasz – ostrzegł.

– Nie groź mojej żonie, Hisagi-san – odezwał się spokojnie Kira. – Nie chciałbym musieć zareagować.

– Z wami...

Porozsiadali się na trawie, zupełnie nie zważając na to, że może para chciałaby jeszcze trochę czasu spędzić we własnym towarzystwie. Nie było to nic nowego.

– A gdzie Abaraie? – zapytała Corrie.

– W Świecie Żywych – odparł Ikkaku. – Mieli odwiedzić Ichigo.

– A no tak – przyznała. – Renji coś wspominał, że biorą Ichikę do Kurosakich. Biedni ludzie.

Ikkaku hojnie rozlał sake do przyniesionych czarek. Od razu dostrzegł, że Corrie swojej nie tknęła, co było nieco dziwne. Nigdy w kompanii nie odmawiała alkoholu.

– A ty co? Chora? – zapytał.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. – Zaśmiała się. – Według Isane tryskam zdrowiem.

– To co ci nasza sake nie smakuje?

Dotknęła karku w rozbawieniu. Nie było sensu tego ukrywać, bo i tak niebawem się dowiedzą. A czy nie był to dobry moment, by podzielić się radością z bliskimi im ludźmi?

– Nic z tych rzeczy, Ikkaku. Po prostu alkohol jest niewskazany w moim stanie.

– To znaczy, że... – zaczęła Matsumoto.

– Tak, Rangiku-san. Spodziewamy się z Izuru dziecka.

– Gratulacje!

– Najwyższy czas po trzech latach małżeństwa.

– W końcu Kira się spisał.

Takim gratulacjom nie było końca, a i kilka toastów za małego Kirę nie omieszkali wypić. Izuru co prawda był nieco zakłopotany ich treścią. Jeszcze do niego nie dotarło, że zostanie ojcem, ale przyszłość wydawała się dużo ciekawsza niż jeszcze kilka lat temu. Najważniejsze, że miał u boku kobietę swojego życia i przyjaciół, z którymi cieszyli się tymi spokojnymi dniami. I oby nie skończyły się nigdy.


	8. Nocą opowiedziane

Wiesz, Izuru, nie znoszę zimna. To zabawne, bo przecież Yukikaze jest zimnym, wolnym wiatrem. Od lar się ze mnie śmiejecie z tego powodu, choć nikt nie zna przyczyny. I ja sama jej nie znałam przez długi czas, nie zorientowałam się, że to takie proste.

Nienawidzę zimna, bo takie było moje dzieciństwo. Zimne, pozbawione uczuć i normalności. Wychował mnie Dwór Wiatru, wiem, ta nazwa nic ci nie mówi. Wygnane Rody? Tak, to pewnie obiło ci się o uszy. Ci, co przegrali wojnę i za karę musieli opuścić białe mury Seireitei, nawet gorzej, bo w Rukongai też nie pozwolono im zostać. Mieli zginąć na pustyni, przetrwali. Jestem ich potomkinią, choć nie czuję urazy do shinigami.

Nie pamiętam twarzy matki. Ojca słabo, widywałam go rzadko, gdy sprawdzał moje postępy. Kojarzy mi się tylko z surowością i pogardą, którą do mnie żywił. Nigdy nie usłyszałam ani jednego dobrego słowa z jego ust. Nawet zalążka pochwały. Nigdy nie byłam wystarczająco dobra w jego mniemaniu. Może to uczyniło mnie tchórzem?

Wychowywała mnie zrzędliwa ciotka. Midori była siostrą mej matki, ale nie wiem, czy były podobne. Midori też miała dla mnie tylko pogardę i surowość. Wiecznie mnie poprawiała, miałam być idealna w każdym calu, a gdy się to nie udało, karała mnie.

Pamiętam dobrze, jak w środku zimy wypędziła mnie na dwór w jednej tylko cienkiej szacie. Pomyliłam się, gdy powtarzałam historię Dworu. Padał śnieg i było bardzo zimno. To wtedy znienawidziłam zimno, choć nie uświadomiłam sobie tego od razu. Nienawidzę go do dzisiaj i gdy nadchodzi jesień, nie rozstaję się z kocem. Twoje ciepłe ramiona nie zawsze mogą być dostępne. Tak już jest.

Moje dzieciństwo było zimne, lecz zawsze wydawało mi się, że tak właśnie miało być. Nie miałam porównania, bo i skąd? Nie wiedziałam nawet, jak zostaje wychowywany mój młodszy brat – widziałam go może dwa razy na oczy. Miałam określoną funkcję do spełnienia, więc wszystko inne powinno być temu podległe, choć to trochę bolało, gdy za murami rezydencji słyszałam beztroski śmiech innych panien w moim wieku. Jednak to wszystko wydawało mi się całkiem normalne. Do czasu. Porzuciłam obowiązki wobec rodu, zrzekłam się przynależności do Dworu Wiatru i odeszłam. Uciekłam przed smutnym, zimnym przeznaczeniem, które mnie tam czekało.

W Rukongai żyje się całkiem inaczej. Wiem, dla ciebie jest to dość obce miejsce, znasz je z patroli, misji i tych nielicznych wycieczek, które sobie urządzaliśmy. Częściej jednak miałeś okazję widzieć te bardziej zadbane okręgi. To nic złego, nie musi być ci z tego powodu przykro czy niezręcznie, choć pewnie pomimo moich słów i tak się poczujesz, jakby to było coś złego. Cały ty.

Nim osiadłam w siódmym okręgu Wschodniego Rukongai, widziałam wystarczająco dużo dzieciaków, żeby zrozumieć, czym w rzeczywistości jest dzieciństwo, co inni nazywają dzieciństwem. Zresztą rodzina Kurenai jest tego doskonałym przykładem. Tak roześmianych dzieciaków nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. Dzieci takie powinny być – roześmiane i beztroskie.

Taka była Yachiru. Tęsknię za nią i wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do Ikkaku w roli porucznika Jedenastki. Mam wrażenie, że czegoś brakuje, łapię się na tym, że czekam, aż Yachiru wskoczy przez otwarte okno biura z radosnym „Byakushi" na ustach. Ciekawe, czy kapitan też za nią tęskni.

Wiesz, Izuru, chciałabym, aby nasze dziecko miało normalne dzieciństwo. By dużo się śmiało i było szczęśliwe. Myślisz, że możemy mu to zapewnić? Tak bardzo bym tego chciała, choć nieco się obawiam. Nie lubię tego strachu, minęło już dziesięć lat od tamtej wojny, a ja wciąż się boję. Nie potrafię pozbyć się obawy, że pewnego dnia obudzę się sama. Bez ciebie, bez pierścienia na palcu, a jedynie z szarym nagrobkiem na cmentarzu i pustką w udręczonej duszy. Nie chcę już czuć tego przeraźliwego zimna, które opadło na mnie tamtego dnia, gdy niemal zawalił mi się świat.

* * *

Kira otworzył sennie oczy i odwrócił się do żony, chcąc ją objąć. Z zaskoczeniem przyjął, że kobieta siedzi obok i na niego spogląda.

– Czemu ty nie śpisz, Corrie? – zapytał. – Stało się coś?

Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i z czułością przeczesała mu grzywkę opadającą na twarz. Myśli o dzieciństwie zniknęły razem z niepokojem, pozostała jedynie miłość.

– Wszystko w porządku. Właśnie się kładłam – odparła.

Nie do końca uwierzył, ale nic nie powiedział, gdy ułożyła się z głową na jego ramieniu. Z czułością pogłaskał zaokrąglający się z każdym dniem coraz bardziej brzuch. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że zostaną rodzicami, ale już kochał to maleństwo równie mocno co jego matkę. I przenigdy nie chciał ich zostawiać.

– Ciepło – mruknęła Corrie.

– Zachowujesz się dziwnie. – Westchnął. – Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, teraz już tak. Nie musisz się martwić, Izuru.

– No dobrze, ale śpij już.

Uśmiechnęła się i wtuliła mocniej w męża. Nie zamierzała mu zdradzać swoich wątpliwości, nie potrzebowali kolejnych zmartwień. Zresztą to już nie miało znaczenia, nie teraz, gdy Kira obejmował ją mocno i spał tak spokojnie. Nareszcie czuła ciepło.


	9. Cisza nie leczy ran

Nie śpię. Podświadomie czekam na ciebie, choć wiem, że nie przyjdziesz. Jesteś na służbie, traktujesz swoje obowiązki odpowiednio poważnie, co czasami kłóci się z twoim beztroskim, radosnym uśmiechem igrającym na ustach. Chciałbym, żebyś tu była. Żebyś zniszczyła tę ciszę, która zaległa w mieszkaniu i znów przypomina o tamtych dniach, o zdradzie, której się dopuściłem, o bitwie, w której straciłem coś cennego.

A przecież cisza nie jest zła. Nasza cisza zawsze przynosiła ukojenie. Zresztą nigdy nie byłem miłośnikiem tłumów i głośnych imprez. Czasami nawet wspólne picie wprawiało mnie w niezręczność, dotąd nie wiem, co Matsumoto-san widzi w takiej zabawie. Może rzeczywiście jestem zbyt ponury?

Od lat cisza kojarzyła mi się z tobą. Potrafiliśmy godzinami siedzieć, milcząc, jedno obok drugiego i to nam wystarczało. W ciszy słyszałem bicie twego serca, gdy mnie całowałaś po raz pierwszy, tak niespokojne, jakby spłoszone i wtedy zastanawiałem się, czego się bałaś? Nie sądzę, że miłości, bo to ty walczyłaś o nas przez te wszystkie lata, nawet nie myśląc o tym, że może lepiej byłoby dla ciebie rozstać się ze mną. Naszą ciszę wypełniał szelest pościeli, oddechy, brzdęk odkładanej zbyt szybko czarki, twój śmiech. Ten z głębi serca mówiący, że jesteś ze mną szczęśliwa, choć przecież ani na ciebie nie zasłużyłem ani nigdy nie walczyłem o nas tak mocno jak ty.

Nie potrafiłem. Nie z nim. Tak łatwo dałem się omamić, ująć, urobić. Może gdybym tamtego dnia nie stanął mu na drodze, byłoby inaczej. Ocalił mnie, oczarował siłą i opanowaniem, a potem dostrzegł. Nic nieznaczącego, pełnego wad. Może to głupie, ale przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że mógłbym się sprzeciwić. Chciałem się przecież odwdzięczyć za ocalenie życia, spłacić ten dług. Dał mi na to szansę. Ale próbował zabrać mi ciebie.

Nigdy się nie dowiem, dlaczego wiecznie stawał pomiędzy nami. Czy była to próba? Czy może przeszkadzałaś mu w jego planach? Nie wiem, nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Dla mnie oboje byliście ważni. W waszych oczach Izuru Kira był kimś więcej niż ponurym introwertykiem bez żadnych zalet. I chyba dlatego nie chciałem stracić żadnego z was.

A jednak on mnie zostawił. Jak nic nieznaczącą zabawkę, wcześniej nakłaniając do zdrady, do podniesienia miecza przeciwko przyjaciołom. Byłem głupi, tak bardzo głupi. Teraz żałuję. Nie wiesz nawet jak bardzo. Nigdy nie odpowiedziałaś mi, gdy pytałem, dlaczego nie zabrał mnie ze sobą. Tamtego dnia w twoich oczach widziałem smutek. Bezbrzeżny smutek, że znowu myślę o nim, że to on jest dla mnie ważniejszy od ciebie, choć ty wciąż trwasz u mego boku. Nie potrafiłem powiedzieć ci, że to nie tak.

A potem nadeszła tamta noc. To była noc, kiedy zrozumiałem, dlaczego ludzie obawiają się ciszy. Tak jak dziś byłaś na służbie. Nie mogłaś do mnie przyjść, sytuacja była zbyt napięta, żebyś mogła urwać się choć na chwilę. Renjiego nie było, poszedł do Świata Żywych, więc wypełniałaś również jego zadania porucznika. Byłem sam. Samotny jak nigdy wcześniej.

Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem, ale czasami w takie noce znikąd pojawiał się on. Jak ten srebrzysty duch, ze spokojem i lisim uśmiechem na ustach.

– Co robisz tutaj sam o tej porze, Izuru? – pytał, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia. – Nie ma z tobą Corrien-chan?

Siadał obok na werandzie i milczał, spoglądając w gwiazdy. Kilka minut później odchodził jakby nigdy nic. Czasami opowiadał o nic nieznaczących szczegółach. Parę razy zdarzyło się, że mówił o tobie. O tym, jak bardzo cieszy go, że trwasz u mojego boku. Czy kpił wtedy? Nie wiem.

Tamtej nocy chyba podświadomie na niego czekałem, choć przecież już go nie było w Społeczeństwie Dusz. Odszedł wraz z Aizenem, zdradził nas i wszystko to, w co wierzyliśmy. Powinienem być wściekły, ale tak naprawdę czułem tylko smutek. Z wielu powodów. Bo mnie ze sobą nie zabrał. Bo mnie oszukał. Bo mnie zdradził. Bo poszedł za Aizenem. Bo sprawił ci ból. I wszystkim dookoła. A ja nic nie mogłem zrobić. Nawet gorzej, bez wahania stanąłem u jego boku, jakbym był mu coś winien. Dopiero czas nauczył mnie, że nic mu nie jestem winien. A potem nawet to zrewidował i sam już nie wiem, kim naprawdę był Gin Ichimaru.

Tamtej nocy cisza stała się przerażająca. Nikt nie przyszedł, ciebie nie było. Nie winię cię. W tamtym czasie dawałaś z siebie więcej, niż byłaś w stanie. Pomagałaś mi, przejęłaś obowiązki Renjiego, trenowałaś ciężko ze świeżo uzyskanym rozpostarciem. Wszyscy to widzieli, wszyscy doceniają. Nic dziwnego, że to ty miałaś zostać porucznikiem Szóstki. Do tej pory nie wiem, dlaczego odmówiłaś. Nie żeby Renji był złym porucznikiem, ale kapitan Kuchiki nie mógłby mieć nikogo lepszego na tym stanowisku niż ty.

Dziś znów jest taka noc. Zimna, zimowa. Od bitwy w Karakurze minęły już dwa miesiące. Niedługo pojawią się nowi kapitanowie. Trochę się tego obawiam. Jaki on będzie? Czy będę mógł mu zaufać? Czy będę potrafił? Chciałbym ci o tym powiedzieć, ale nie ma cię obok. Mógłbym pójść cię poszukać, oderwać na chwilę od obowiązków, ale nie chcę tego robić. Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać, ściągać na ciebie gniewu kapitana Kuchiki. Prywatne sprawy muszą poczekać.

* * *

Corrie wsunęła się cicho do mieszkania Kiry. Świtało, nocne zmiany myślały już tylko o spoczynku. Sama najchętniej też by się już położyła, ale do przekazania warty musiała być na stanowisku. Czujna i gotowa na wszystko. Jak to Trzeci Oficer Szóstego Oddziału.

Wymknęła się tylko na chwilę, zresztą Renji o tym wiedział. Miał ją kryć przed kapitanem, choć wątpiła, żeby potrafił go skutecznie oszukać. Byakuya Kuchiki zawsze wszystko wiedział, choć czasami nie rozumiał. Sam świetnie oddzielał życie prywatne od pracy i tego wymagał też od swoich podwładnych, lecz nie wszyscy potrafili być tak idealni jak on.

Jeszcze nim dotarła do sypialni, znalazła Kirę śpiącego w salonie. Siedział w fotelu przy oknie, wyglądając, jakby zasnął, czekając na coś. Na nią. Tak przynajmniej chciała myśleć, choć bała się, naprawdę się bała, że czeka na powrót Ichimaru, choć oboje wiedzieli, że tak się nie stanie.

Przykryła go kocem, nie chcąc budzić. Do służby miał jeszcze kilka godzin, mógł się wyspać, póki nie męczą go koszmary. Wystarczająco długo cierpiał, więc może najwyższy czas na zmiany.

– Corrie?

Odwróciła się, choć miała już wychodzić. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i przysiadła na podłokietniku.

– Wygodnie ci tu? – zapytała.

– Nie wiem, kiedy zasnąłem – przyznał. – Wykradłaś się?

– Na chwilę. Zaraz muszę wracać.

– Dziękuję.

Spojrzała na niego z niezrozumieniem. Przecież nie zrobiła niczego poza przyniesieniem koca, a raczej nie o to mu chodziło.

– Rozwiewasz tę przerażającą ciszę – wyjaśnił półgłosem.

Zaśmiała się i przeczesała mu grzywkę.

– Tyle mogę zrobić – odparła i pocałowała go w policzek. – Muszę wracać. Inaczej kapitan będzie zły. Zobaczymy się później.

"Tyle mogę zrobić." Corrie była dla siebie równie surowa co on, a przecież to było tak wiele. Leczyła rany, które zabliźniały się stanowczo zbyt długo. Była jego lekarstwem i chciałby kiedyś jej się za to odwdzięczyć. Nie, chciał jej pokazać, jak bardzo to docenia, choć nie był pewny, czy potrafi.


	10. Chłopiec, który przegrał z lisem

_I'm just the boy inside the man,_

 _Not exactly who you think I am_

Wypełnianie raportów było żmudną i, jak się okazało, pracochłonną robotą. Godziny ślęczenia za biurkiem nad papierzyskami, które zdawały się nie mieć końca. Do tego kapitan zarzucał go także tymi, które powinien wypełnić sam, ale miał ciekawsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Kira nie narzekał, w końcu został wyróżniony, on taki bezbarwny.

Wciąż zastanawiał się, czy to właściwa decyzja przyjąć ten awans. Ale odmówić też nie potrafił. Nie temu mężczyźnie, który lata temu ocalił mu życie, choć pewnie już tego nie pamiętał. Służba w Piątce była spełnieniem marzeń, o stopniu porucznika nawet nie marzył. Czy na to zasługiwał? Jego umiejętności nie były jakieś szczególne, z pewnością znalazłoby się wielu zdolniejszych od niego na to stanowisko. Zasłużyliby bardziej, ale to on został wybrany i przyjął nominację, choć wciąż miał tyle wątpliwości. Bo co jeśli się nie sprawdzi? Albo kapitan stwierdzi, że nie można mu ufać i postanowi o zmianie? Nie chciał zawieść, w końcu bezpośrednio współpracował z kimś, kogo skrycie podziwiał. I był ważną dla niego osobą.

– O czym tak myślisz, Izuru?

Głos Ichimaru wybił go z zamyślenia. Aż podskoczył na krześle, ledwo ratując spisywany właśnie raport przed nieestetycznym kleksem. Spojrzał na przełożonego, który nadal siedział za swoim biurkiem, ale ani myślał skupić się na pracy – wolał obserwować swego zastępcę.

– Czyżby o Corrien-chan?

Policzki Kiry pokryły się różem. Nadal nie wiedział, jak ma się zachowywać wobec tej dziewczyny. Lubił jej towarzystwo, chociaż była jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem – beztroska, radosna, wiecznie uśmiechnięta. Co ona w nim w ogóle widziała? Nie był zbyt interesującym kompanem, a jakoś nie podejrzewał jej o jakieś głębsze uczucia. Nie do niego, kiedy wokół było tylu lepszych kandydatów do potencjalnego związku.

– Lubisz ją, Izuru? – zapytał Ichimaru, spoglądając na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. – To taka miła dziewczyna.

– To przyjaciółka – wydukał Kira. – Jak Hinamori.

 _Tryin' to trace my steps back here again,_

 _So many times_

Już jakiś czas temu zauważył tę głupią myśl, którą za żadne skarby świata nie chciał się dzielić. Z nikim, a szczególnie z Corrie, której ta myśl dotyczyła, choć nie miała szansy na realizację. Żadnej. Byli tylko przyjaciółmi, spędzali ze sobą czas, ale to nie miało prawa przerodzić się w nic więcej. Zresztą z pewnością Corrie kimś się interesuje, może nawet coś z tego będzie.

Nie miał szans na coś więcej. Wyblakły, nudny, pełny wad. Raz mu się udało, został, niesłusznie pewnie zresztą, porucznikiem Trzeciego Oddziału, więc nawet nie próbował po raz drugi sięgać po to, co mu się nie należało. Corrie zasługiwała na więcej, na kogoś, kto będzie potrafił zadbać o nią i jej potrzeby, kto jej nie skrzywdzi. Zresztą wątpił, żeby kiedykolwiek spojrzała na niego w ten sposób. Była mu wdzięczna za opiekę, kiedy trafiła do Lecznicy po tamtej brzemiennej dla niej w skutkach misji, za okazane wsparcie, ale to za mało, żeby miała go pokochać.

 _I'm just the speck inside your hand._

 _You came and made me who I am_

– Na wspomnienie o Hinamori-kun tak się nie rumienisz – wytknął mu Ichimaru. – Czy Corrien-chan o tym wie?

– Nie. Nie ma sensu jej o tym wspominać – odpowiedział nieco za szybko. – Ona i tak ma mnie tylko za przyjaciela.

– Tak sądzisz, Izuru?

Kira spojrzał na niego z odrobiną nadziei, którą zaraz stłamsił. Dlaczego Corrie miałaby na niego spojrzeć inaczej? To nie miało sensu. Nie zamierzał się łudzić.

I był tylko odrobinę zły, że kapitan się z niego nabija, bo już zdążył go na tyle poznać, żeby wiedzieć, że właśnie znalazł sobie kolejny powód, żeby mu podokuczać. Nie chciał, by Ichimaru używał Corrie jako argumentu, żeby w ogóle wciągał ją w swoje gierki. Nie miała z tym nic wspólnego, więc to było niepotrzebne.

– Po prostu się przyjaźnimy – mruknął. – Nie ma potrzeby tego zmieniać i o tym mówić, kapitanie. Proszę to zachować dla siebie.

 _I remember where it all began,_

 _So clearly_

Następnego ranka Kira nadal czuł złość na swojego kapitana, który nie raczył się zjawić w biurze o właściwym czasie. Porucznik więc robił wszystko, żeby nie zacząć go szukać, choć pozornie zdawało się, że wypełnia swoje obowiązki tak jak zawsze. Nikt w Oddziale nie zauważył, że numer dwa Trójki zachowuje się nieco inaczej niż zwykle. W jego ruchach była pewna nerwowość, częściej niż zwykle też spoglądał w kierunku drzwi, oczekując swego dowódcy, pomylił się kilka razy przy obliczeniach, a raz nawet pędzelek pozostawił nieestetycznego kleksa na raporcie, który Kira musiał zacząć od początku.

Ichimaru pojawił się w biurze dopiero w południe. Nie sam zresztą, ale w towarzystwie Matsumoto, która o czym opowiadała, uśmiechając się rozbawiona.

– Izuru jak zwykle na stanowisku. Taki pilny ten mój Izuru – stwierdził Gin.

Kira zacisnął zęby. Nie chciał zaczynać tematu przy Matsumoto, która spojrzała na niego uważnie, uśmiechając się ciepło. Gest jednak zamarł, kiedy dostrzegła, że przyjaciel jest zły. Zresztą nie tylko ona to zauważyła.

– Coś się wydarzyło, Izuru? – zapytał pogodnie Ichimaru. – Zdajesz się być czymś zafrasowany.

– Sądziłem, że kapitan umie dochować sekretu.

– Oczywiście, że umiem dochować sekretu. To ludzie, którym go przekazuję, tego nie potrafią – odparł lekko Ichimaru. – O jakim sekrecie mówimy, Izuru?

– O naszej wczorajszej rozmowie.

– A, faktycznie coś wspomniałem Rangiku o Corrien-chan, ale ani słowa nie powiedziałem o łączących was stosunkach natury mi nieznanej.

Spojrzał przy tym na Matsumoto jakby oskarżycielsko. Ta tylko uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

– Po prostu wszyscy jesteśmy ciekawi, kim jest ta dziewczyna – odparła. – Nie musisz się złościć.

Nie do końca rozumiała, dlaczego dla Kiry to taki problem. Owszem, nigdy nie zabiegał o bycie w centrum uwagi, ale nie przemawiała przez nich złośliwość, a troska o przyjaciela. Chcieli, żeby był szczęśliwy. Do tego dochodziła ciekawość, bo też dotąd nie wiedzieli, jakimi kobietami interesuje się Kira.

– Matsumoto-san, już mówiłem. Corrie nie jest nikim szczególnym. Nie ma czym się interesować – odparł zrezygnowanym tonem Kira.

Gniew się ulotnił, nie potrafił długo złościć się na kapitana. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Corrie nie będzie miała z tego powodu nieprzyjemności czy zbyt bliskich spotkań z jego przyjaciółmi. Jeszcze coś się skomplikuje. Nie musieli dokładać swoich trzech groszy, wystarczy, że kapitan to zrobi.


	11. Legenda o Królowej Zmierzchu

Śmiechy było słychać już z daleka. Ciepły dzień sprzyjał wypadom na zewnątrz, wielu shinigamich postanowiło wolny wieczór spędzić właśnie pod gołym niebem, ale w tym miejscu zastać można było tylko jedną grupę, której nikt nie przeszkadzał.

Corrie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Miło było wrócić z patrolu w Rukongai i zastać na biurku pustą czarkę – swoiste zaproszenie do wspólnego spędzania wieczoru z przyjaciółmi. Dzięki temu mogli na chwilę zapomnieć o swoich obowiązkach i poczuć beztroskę zwykłych shinigamich, którzy nie musieli odpowiadać nie tylko za siebie.

Była już bardzo blisko, gdy usłyszała Hisagiego:

– Ta historia krąży też po Rukongai, chociaż nie sądzę, żeby była prawdziwa. Nie napotkałem w żadnych kronikach imienia tej całej Królowej Zmierzchu.

Corrie zatrzymała się w pół ruchu i momentalnie ukryła swoją obecność. Pomagał fakt, że jeszcze nikt nie zauważył jej nadejścia, więc mogła przysłuchać się rozmowie, nie ściągając na siebie uwagi.

– Kim była ta Królowa Zmierzchu? – zapytał Iba.

– Wersja legendy, którą znam, mówi o tym, że dawniej było więcej rodów tej samej rangi co dzisiejsze Cztery Rody. Knuły pomiędzy sobą i w końcu doszło do wojny domowej, bardzo krwawej, w której Królowa Zmierzchu się ujawniła. Podobno była bardzo inteligentna, a jej zmysł taktyczny nie miał sobie równych. Do tego posiadała bardzo potężny miecz, Zmierzch właśnie. Nikt już nie pamięta jej prawdziwego imienia ani z którego rodu właściwie pochodziła. Zresztą cały ród zginął w czasie tej wojny i to ona posłała ich na śmierć. Swego ojca, braci i ukochanego. Po śmierci tego ostatniego wpadła w szał i zaczęła mordować wszystkich jak leci. Nieważne, czy byli jej wrogami czy sojusznikami. Już wcześniej nazywano ją Królową Zmierzchu i obawiano się jej, ale tamten moment przeważył. Mówi się, że to Wszechkapitan Yamamoto w końcu ją powstrzymał.

– Co się z nią stało? – zapytała Rangiku.

– Nikt nie wie. Są różne wersje zakończenia. Gdy pierwszy raz usłyszałem tę historię, mówiono, że została stracona przez Bliźniaczą Kaźń.

– W Seireitei częściej mówi się, że została wygnana wraz z przegranymi rodami na niegościnną pustynię daleko za Rukongai, by shinigami nie przelali więcej krwi – odezwał się Kira. – Istnieje też ostrzeżenie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek Królowa Zmierzchu wróci do Seireitei, Niebiosa upadną.

– Biedna dziewczyna. Nie dość, że straciła wszystkich najbliższych jej ludzi, to jeszcze ludzie pamiętają tylko jej złą sławę.

– To tylko legenda, Rangiku-san. Wątpię, żeby ta cała Królowa Zmierzchu kiedykolwiek istniała – odparł Kira. – Nie mówiąc już o powrocie do Seireitei, żeby je zniszczyć.

Corrie oparła się o pień drzewa. Czuła, jak strach zaciska się na jej gardle i budzi stare wspomnienia, o których już zapomniała, że je ma. Królowa Zmierzchu. Ten trwożliwy szept, spojrzenia pełne pogardy i nienawiści. Wyobcowanie.

– _Kiedyś będziesz musiała im powiedzieć._ – Usłyszała głos Yukikaze.

Nie zamierzała mówić im nigdy. Nie była Królową Zmierzchu, nigdy nią nie będzie. Należała do Seireitei, była Trzecim Oficerem Szóstego Oddziału. Nikim więcej. To tylko głupia legenda.

Odetchnęła kilka razy i gdy była pewna, że niczego po niej nie widać, ruszyła na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, którzy opowiadali sobie już całkiem inną historię. Tę o Kamieniu Życzeń.

– No proszę, kto tu się raczył pojawić. – Pierwszy zauważył ją Ikkaku.

– Jakiś problem, Madarame-san? – zapytała, siadając obok Kiry, którego ramię musnęła delikatnie dłonią. – Niektórzy tu ciężko pracują.

– Czy ty coś sugerujesz, Corrie-chan? – zaperzył się Trzeci Oficer Jedenastki.

– Że powinieneś mi polać. – Wystawiła w jego stronę czarkę, którą zabrała ze swojego biurka.

Tego właśnie pragnęła. Utopić strach w sake i śmiechu przyjaciół. Zapomnieć o przeszłości, która nic już nie znaczyła. Sama wybrała to życie, obrała własną ścieżkę i żadna głupia legenda jej tego nie odbierze. Nie pozwoli na to.


End file.
